For example, Patent Document 1 describes a configuration in which, in order to simply switch a switching speed (dv/dt: voltage change rate) of an insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) between a high-speed mode and a low-speed mode, a capacitor and a switch are connected in series between a gate and an emitter of this insulated-gate bipolar transistor.
Patent Document 2 describes a configuration in which, in order to detect an abnormal current flowing through a switching element for power conversion to protect this switching element, a capacitor and a protective switching element are connected in series between a gate and an emitter of the switching element.